bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Laxus' Tower
Appearance: Laxus' previous tower was a very tall spire made out of glass, nuummite, obsedian, aegirine, shungite, quartz, hematite, and onyx...meaning that this is a very hard tower. This tower was constructed by his Harpy servants and him personally. In the front there is a long pathway leading up a wide flight of stairs that have two very doors at the top that open inward, these doors can only be opened from the inside. These doors are extremely heavy and cannot be pushed open. There are also smaller (much smaller compared to the main building) towers surrounding it that serve as surveillance posts so that Laxus can know who's coming to and from the tower. Because of the Seraphim attacks, Laxus equipped the smaller towers with reishi railguns as a form of defense. He also has a few Sentinels stationed out here to keep watch around the tower and to protect it from undesireables. Getting floor to floor here involves mostly stairways but there are a number of elevators around. There is one central elevator in the middle of the tower that leads straight up to the top floor which is Laxus' throne room. During the three year timeskip,upon discovering the new Las Noches there was a situation where Laxus grew very furious and discharged a very large amount of his reiatsu resulting in a enormous explosion that swallowed a large portion of the new land turning it into a volcanic wasteland. To compensate for the damage he caused out of his rage along with the people killed, he had his subordinates construct a 10-story castle that would accomodate to his needs. This castle has the same defenses as the previous one but now even more effective. The landscape around his castle is very dangerous as there is constant magma spewing randomly and the air is almost unbreathable for the weak, Laxus refers to his area as his "Little slice of Hell". Making him angry on his own turf? Not recommended... Defense Mechanisms: *''' Railguns: One Laxus' tower main defense mechanisms is it's railgun network, surrounding his tower and hidden in the sand are many smaller towers that are equipped with dual firing railguns that have keen accuracy and precision making it near impossible for them to miss and their shots can go through virtually anything. Take one hit from these bad boys and your ass is grass. * EMRF (Electro-Magnetic Repulsor Field):' One of Laxus' defense measures that is an repulsion field that's as tall as his tower and is impervious to EMPs and other electronic disabling devices. Anyone who comes into contact with this field will recieve a lethal electric charge surging through their bodies crippling them and if someone with electricity based abilities tries to absorb it...don't, your body will just explode. Anything in Laxus' tower can fire through the shield from the inside but nothing outside can fire in. *' Anti-Air SAM sites and Lasers: This defense mechanism used to defend against aerial assaults, taking out attacking aircraft, and air strikes (You never know who's planning shit -_-). The SAM sites target and destroy airborne missles, nukes, X-Wings, other combat based aircraft, and luxury jets. The Lasers bascially do the same thing but with more precision and destruction. * Emergency Defense Shield Grid:' This system goes immediately into effect if the EMRF is somehow breached by some outlandishly ridiculous reason, If one can notice, there are little glowing blue lines going up and down his tower. The purpose of these lines are that they connect the many hexagonal electric fields that cover the tower like a second skin. This forcefield is absolutely impenetrable and impossible to disable due to it being poweres up by a back-up generator. *'Tear/Mustard Gas Combination: Should the event come where multiple persons are surrounding Laxus' tower, little sprinkler looking devices will come out the ground and spew out a mixture of tear gas and mustard gas to incapacitate the large crowds. * Anti-Personnel Lasers: "Pew-Pew!" Rapid firing rotating lasers that zap intruders until they're a pile of ashes. Very effective at mechs and ground based machines as well. *'Underground Defense: '''There is a half-dome shaped forcefield shielding everything under Laxus' tower so that it can't be damaged from underground attacks...in other words, the perfect defense. Floors: *'Basement Level 1: The Laboratory *'Basement Level 2: '''The Dungeon where all test subjects and rule breakers are held before they are called upon for testing or torture *'First Floor:' The Rotunda and main tower corridor along with his library and other lobbies for his subordinates and visitors to loiter *'Second Floor: The dining hall, where his harpies and fraccion dine *'Third Floor: '''The training/combat/competition room, here any subordinate of Laxus can train properly or just fight for sport. This room is also an entertainment room where Laxus can watch any human or shinigami he captures get maimed and mutilated for fun. Also come here if you have a bone to pick with someone and even place bets. *'Fourth Floor: 'The actual weight room and conditioning room, where you train to get stronger without actually having to get into a fight or injure yourself. The actual entertainment room is here also fit with fabulous couches, pool tables, board games, a bar, a spanking pool, dance floor, extravagant music, and a mechanical bull. Another rotunda is towards the center of this floor as it is basically a chillout and lookout room that is completely soundproof, the walls in this room are all windows where anyone inside can view Las Noches and sit in peace and quiet without any disruptions. Inside voice rules are heavily enforced in here and breaking that rule will result in Laxus coming and disfiguring your face permanently with his fire....making you very, very ugly. After this room, the only people allowed further into Laxus' tower are him, his fraccion, and his subordinates. Anyone else has to get special permission granted by Laxus himself. *'Fifth floor: 'Laxus' Harpy subordinates stay in these rooms, absolutely no men allowed....except for the young master himself :3 *'Sixth Floor A-Wing: 'Maru's Room, no one goes in here unless Laxus tells someone to feed him or entertain him *'Sixth Floor B-Wing: 'Mur-Mur's room...just stay out of there...period, not even Laxus goes in there *'Sixth Floor C-Wing: 'Monet's Room, Laxus and Laxus only is allowed in her room besides herself. Any other persons that infiltrate is punishable by death without trial. *'7th Floor A-Wing: Amaya's wing *'7th Floor B-Wing: '''Elaine's wing *'7th Floor C-Wing:' Super Jimi's wing *'7th Floor D-Wing: Dante's wing *'Remaining Wings: '''Vacant for Fraccion and other later tower uses *'Eight Floor: Laxus' Personal Bedroom...absolutely STAY THE FUCK OUT unless you get permission from Laxus *'Ninth Floor:' The Boardroom, where Laxus discusses private matters wiith his subordinates developing strategies or science related material...shh, top secret *'The Tenth Floor: '''Laxus' throne room, strangers and fellow Espada come here if they wish to discuss something important with Laxus. This room has a "Zero Tolerance for Bullshit" rule, screw around and Laxus will have someone escort you out....on a good day. Laxus' Privateers: 'Monet: Laxus' right hand woman, she assists Laxus in all of his experiments and activities and is basically how a nurse is to her doctor. She's fiercely loyal to Laxus and won't take orders from anyone unless it's him, she will show a bit of leniency if one of his Fraccion have a good reason. When she's not around him she is apathetic and cold towards the people she talks to often giving them fake smiles, when she's around Laxus she is modest and submissive often blushing when Laxus turns his attention to her. She's a tall harpy arrancar who's about 6'0 with long green hair and yellow eyes, she also has large white wings for arms and has a rather large bust. She has orange and green striped bird-like legs and usually wears a green tank top with orange short shorts. During her freetime she's usually seen at Laxus' side accompanying him of her own will or she's in the Laboratory working on experiments. 'Muru-Muru: ' Muru-Muru is the queen of the Harpy hollows that serve Laxus and Monet's younger sister, she is VERY short at a small height of 3'7. She's loyal to Laxus as much as Monet is but Mur-Mur likes to give him a hard time for her own amusement. Whenever Laxus has an order to give to a vast amount of his harpies he usually has Mur-Mur do it since she is their queen. Around Laxus she likes to be taken as just as seriously as he is even more so despite her extremely childish behavior often calling others out of their names or complaining to Laxus whenever she gets reprimanded, whenever Laxus isn't around she likes to cause trouble and play with others even if Laxus doesn't like it. This usually leads to Laxus showing up and laying down the law. She has long violet hair with purple eyes and usually wears a weird purple and white outfit. During her freetime she's usually seen reading manga or she's running around looking for a way to piss off Laxus. '''Flowah: Flowah is the head guard in Laxus's Dungeon, down there her word is law unless the Espada himself comes down to oversee things. Like her Espada, she shares his sadistic nature and achieves sexual pleasure from torturing the inmates. She gets sad whenever one of the inmates die as she complains that "she wasn't don't having fun yet". Even though Laxus has specific rules on how he wants his inmates treated, Flowah often ignores them once his back is turned and does unspeakable things to them that would even make Laxus cringe himself. Nonetheless, she enjoys what she does and is very good at it. 'The Harpies: ' The Harpy Hollow Sisters are a large legion of Harpy-like hollows/arrancars that serve under Laxus and do most of his bidding. They are often seen flying around his tower acting as sentries making sure that everything is in order and dealing with anyone or anything that causes trouble in and around his tower. Originally they hated Laxus when he drove them out of their home and forced them to serve under his dominion, but when they saw that Laxus was a fair and benevolent Lord (at least to them) and also the fact that he held up his end of the agreement they developed a liking towards him that soon evolved into a love for their Lord. They played a big role in the development of the Sentinel Program being the ones that built the Sentinels using the blueprints that Laxus constructed and often help Laxus in his experiments usually going to the World of the Living or across Hueco Mundo to kidnap subjects for Laxus' tests. Tower Rules: *You do NOT say "No" to Laxus in his tower, breaking this rule is punishable by experimentation and/or death ಠ_ಠ *Use your manners, if you don't then you are also capable of being punished by death *No elbows on the table *Say please and thank you *Don't touch anything in Laxus' Laboratory, this is for your own safety *No running *No pets....except for Maru *No drugs but alcohol is fine, as long it isn't Jackie's mason *Keep your hands to yourself *Rules on interpersonal conduct and personal space are still being discussed on *When in Laxus' throne room, you refer to him as "Boss" unless you're a fellow Espada *Keep your nose and yourself clean *Jackie is NOT allowed inside no matter what the circumstance *Shinigami that step in or near Laxus' tower are killed on sight, same goes for humans *You break it, you buy it *No lollygaggin' *Keep all weapons away. If you draw your weapon on any occasion, Laxus has full rights to kill you for reasons of suspicious actions *And for the love of God, please use proper etiquette. I cannot stress that enough, I'm not living with heathens >:I The Sentinel Program: The Sentinel Program is mechanized soldier program that was founded by Laxus after the first invasion of the Seraphim. What lead to him beginning of the engineering of the Sentinels was that he saw that too many arrancars and hollows alike were killed, along with the fact that they needed the stronger arrancars to focus on fighting the stronger Seraphim rather than wasting their time and energy fighting off the fodder soldiers that were roaming the area at the time. With the help of his privateers, Laxus was able to construct an entire fighting force of Sentinels to not only aid him and his comrades in the war but to also serve as his personal enforcers if he doesn't like they way things are going around Las Noches. Because he's a scientist and a engineer, Laxus is too busy dealing with his own endeavors to focus on the little things that need to be done outside his tower such as rounding up test subjects for his experiments. He has his Sentinels along with his privateers go out and conduct business such as: *Capturing human, shinigami, and weak hollow test subjects *Roaming across Hueco Mundo making sure that there isn't anything out of the ordinary going on *Serving as surveillance around Las Noches making sure that everything is under control *Policing anyone in Las Noches who gets carried away *Eliminating any shinigami that enter Las Noches with extreme prejudice *Guarding the entrances of Las Noches making sure that no one suspicious comes in as well as responding to any portal that opens in Las Noches to see who is coming in the premises They also protect Laxus' already heavily fortified tower as well as serving as Laxus' eyes and ears having projectors on their chests allowing Laxus to talk to anyone without actually being there himself in person. The Vault Nothing's in here, nothing at all~! >:) Category:Espada Tower Category:Las Noches